cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kirk Acevedo
Kirk Acevedo (1971 - ) Film Deaths. *''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014)'' [Carver]: Beaten to death (off-camera) by Toby Kebbell in the woods after Toby pulls him out of his truck; we only see Toby thrashing behind the door. TV Deaths *''Witness to the Mob'' (1998 TV) [Nicky] Shot in the back of the head with a silenced pistol on Abe Vigoda's orders. *''Fringe: A New Day In The Old Town (2009)'' [Charlie Francis] Killed (off-screen) by Simone Kessell, who then assumes his appearance. *''Fringe: Momentum Deferred (2009)'' [The Shapeshifter] Playing the shapeshifter who has been impersonating "Charlie Francis" since the previous episode (see above), Kirk is shot in the head at the end of a fight with Anna Torv. *''The Walking Dead: Too Far Gone (2013)'' [Mitch Dolgen] Shot in the heart with an arrow by Norman Reedus during the siege on the prison. *''Grimm: The Good Soldier (2014)'' [Ron Hurd] Impaled in the heart with a stinger tail by Dennis Adkins in his Manticore Wesen Form, as revenge for the rape of Emily Rios. *''12 Monkeys: Atari'' (2015) [Ramse]: Shot to death (off-screen) (his death is heard via walkie-talkie by Aaron Stanford) by Todd Stashwick's soldiers. Kirk's death is later undone after the timeline is reset. *''Arrow: Brothers & Sisters'' (2019) [Ricardo Diaz]: Burned alive in his cell when an unknown assailant tosses a lighter inside after Kirk is covered in gasoline from the sprinkler system; His death is confirmed in Training Day and his killer is revealed to be Sea Shimooka. Video Game Deaths *''The Darkness (2007)'' [Jackie Estacado]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth after seeing Dwight Schultz shoot Lauren Ambrose; after spending some time as a spirit in the afterlife, he is brought back to life by Mike Patton's powers. He later dies a second time while setting off a bomb in an attempt to kill James Mathers, and is brought back to life once again. Notable Connections *Mr. Kiersten Warren. *Stepfather of Misti Traya Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Criminals Category:Actors who died in Terrence Malick Movies Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:People who died in a Planet of the Apes film Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:DC Stars Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Grimm cast members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:24 cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Fringe Cast Members Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Third Watch Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Adam Robitel Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in the Arrowverse